


Material Objects and Deep Abiding Love

by TriDom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, College Student Stiles, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Full Shift Werewolf Sex, References to Knotting, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDom/pseuds/TriDom
Summary: Stiles doesn't judge people at all for having daddy kinks. Whatever floats their boats is fine with him. He just kind of judges them for not being smart enough to capitalize on having a kink for older men and going for rich guys. But even those people with sugar daddies he kinda judges, because they're logical, but the creativity is lacking.Why just have a sugar daddy when he can have a werewolf sugar daddy?It's a tall order, but Peter Hale checks all the boxes.





	Material Objects and Deep Abiding Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but porn

Stiles was clenching around the metal taper in his ass when he took the keys out for his apartment, less than a half mile from campus. He barely felt his fingers after unloading the trunk of his C300 Benz in the unheated garage below his unit. The fact that half of his blood supply seemed to be going to dick instead of his brain was making it harder to operate his fingers.

He flipped through the keys, his dad’s house, Jeep, his other car that just “made sense” by Peter’s definition for his commute, the key to Peter’s house, and finally the one for the door in front of him. The sharpie mark he’d put on it was almost worn off.

His underwear were cool and sticking to his thighs and crotch as he walked in. He tugged the clinging fabric and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head at the pressure. He shrugged off his duffle bag on his bed in the open loft then his jacket. As he went to the bedside table to get the lube, he pulled his shirt over his head. He went back to the living room and tossed the bottle on the couch before he opened the MacBook he’d left on the ottoman.

He sat with a quiet moan that no one heard, because he was the luck fuck who got to live in a top to bottom perfect flat by himself in his junior year of college. The computer only took a few minutes to boot up to the desktop, but it felt like an eternity before he pulled up Facetime.

The call rang a few times and he could see himself in the webcam, the kitchen barely visible over his shoulder. There were purpled teeth marks left on his shoulders and neck with massive hickies. Tomorrow they’d be fucking embarrassing and he’d be sending multiple texts to say just how annoyed he was, but right now, they made his dick jerk, more pre-cum dripping into his already damp underwear.

His cheeks were still red from the cold, filling the screen before the view flipped and Peter was smiling at him, already in bed. He had the lamps on instead of the overhead, because he knew it made him look warmer and softer. And even though Stiles just left, his chest kinda ached at the thought of being able to crawl back into bed beside him.

“Hello, beautiful.”

“Hi. I’m back, obviously, so I’m about to jerk off.”

“How was your drive?” Peter asked.

“Fuck that,” Stiles said. “My ass is so fucking sore.”

Peter’s smile changed, just a little bit, but there’s a different intent in his eyes. Dropping the sweet boyfriend act and going straight hungry. The metal plug didn't give a centimeter when he clenched again.

“Do you need to get off?”

“Yes,” Stiles said. He barely kept from clenching his teeth.

“You know what I want. Eyes to the wall.”

Stiles turned his back to his computer on the ottoman and pushed down his jeans and underwear. He heard Peter’s small noise of appreciation, like he hadn’t seen his ass all weekend and he hadn’t seen it regularly for almost two years.

“One knee on the couch, lean forward. Focus on keeping those ass cheeks apart for daddy.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You can touch your cock.”

Stiles poured cold lube on his palm and started jerking himself. His ass started to spasm around the fat base of the plug inside of him.

“Look at you fluttering again so soon. Sweet little whore.”

Stiles breathing caught as he arched more and Peter laughed.

“You’d let me fuck you again so soon? How sweet.”

“It’s been two hours.”

“So needy.”

Stiles nodded. Peter would just be able to see it in frame. He had just a second to wonder if Peter was jerking off again before he heard the quiet snick of his hand on himself coming through the computer speakers.

“When you can feel yourself sucking on the plug hard, I want you to take it out.”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles said again.

He jacked himself harder, whimpering at the clench of his sore ass then the growl he heard behind him. It had been a long full moon weekend. He’d been fucked doggy style for four days. His asshole started to clench and pull at the noise Peter made like Pavlov’s dog. Then for plenty of fucked up reasons he just really didn’t give a fuck to think about, he thought Pavlov’s dog, and his brain jumped to the image of Peter’s wolf’s swollen, long, red-veined cock. He could taste it. He swallowed the surge of saliva that flooded his mouth.

“Don’t be greedy, Stiles. You’re clenching enough.”

“Please…. Peter.”

“You should’ve stayed with me another night like I asked. You’re always so needy after being my bitch for the weekend.”

“I have a fucking test,” Stiles said, he could hear how whiny that sounded and he didn’t give a fuck.

“We all make choices, Love. I could’ve been knotted in you again right now. Let you sleep on it how you love.”

Stiles’s toes were tingling as he clenched his eyes closed. He was breathing hard and he couldn't help how close he was and how fucking much he wished he’d stayed in Beacon Hills for the night and just woken up at five am to get to class on time.

“Daddy,” he said, dropping his head forward.

“Did you like wetting your pants with my cum at Talia’s? At the restaurant? Can you not hold my cum in or do you like everyone knowing what a sweet little slut you are?”

Peter was just toying with him. He knows it, but he didn’t really care, because he could hear the little change in his voice too. If it was possible, he wanted Stiles there more than Stiles wanted to be there and that a little high Stiles got to savor in his own brain.

“Both, daddy.”

Stiles heard Peter’s breathing hitch.

“Take out the plug.”

Stiles whined, but leaned forward enough to pull the base Peter had inserted. He whimpered at the drag. He jerked himself hard so his ass started to gape and clench again. Then he heared Peter start to groan.

“Come, Stiles. I want to see you drip.”

Two seconds later, Stiles heaved, his body jerking harder when he felt Peter’s cum start to leak from his hole. Peter snarled, turning to a low growl. It didn’t sound human at all. Stiles had heard it over and over again through the weekend with Peter’s hips plastered to his ass, warm human skin, or soft thick fur pressed to his back and thighs.

He let the cum drip to the floor even after his orgasm rolls through him until he heard Peter only breathing hard behind him. He picked up his shirt from the floor and wiped himself off before sitting on the couch, bringing the computer onto his lap.

Peter’s cheeks were a little red in the lamplight. He looked more tired and less cocky than he did when Stiles called him in the first place.

“I’m going to be feeling that all week,” Stiles said.

“Just long enough for me to get my hands on you again,” Peter said.

Stiles smiled a little. “I need to go. I have to study. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

“Let me know how it goes. Sleep well.”

“Love you,” Stiles said.

“I love you too,” Peter said, smiling a little more. “Goodnight.”

“‘Night,” Stiles said, blowing a kiss at the monitor that Peter does back before he ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif. Could not be more NSFW if it tried. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](http://getstickywithit.tumblr.com/post/135126380691/when-you-just-cant-hold-it-in)


End file.
